A Second Chance
by Lord Scrambles
Summary: I thought I would spend the rest of my life rotting on earth. Then I got a letter. A second chance. Focuses on Jake and Neytiri, as well as Jake Striker, original character. Horrible summary, but a good story after the first three chapters. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for checking out my story. Anyways I just want to get this out of the way real quick. This first chapter will not feature any of the characters from Avatar. The purpose of this chapter is to introduce the character I created specifically for this story. The following chapters will include Jake and the rest of the guys. Also this is my first story, and it will be a series whether anyone reads it or not. Please review, and enjoy. I love feedback of any kind, I don't care that this is my first story, be honest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I own only my original story points and the characters I created myself.

A Second Chance

Chapter: 1 Mr. Striker

So there I was, sitting in a dumpster in some dark alleyway after nearly getting killed for trying to stop a drug deal. What a day.

Lets turn back the clock a little bit, my names Jake, Jake Marcus Striker. I'm 22, live on the streets of what used to be the great planet of Earth (now turned in to a complete dump by years of pollution), and I'm a vigilante.

For the past few years Ive been trying to clean up the streets a little bit, well not literally of course, its a little late for that. I mean Ive been trying to make the streets a little safer. Today my crusade brought me now down a little alley where I met some dudes trying to load up some coke in to a semi. From what I could hear they were gonna get it out of the city, then ship it off all across the country. Unfortunately for me all I had was a machete and a baseball bat. However there was a lighter and a half drank bottle of alcohol next to me, just my luck.

Using my genius skills I quickly made a Molotov cocktail. I aimed my newly made explosive and threw it right into the back of the truck. Unfortunately the truck apparently also had about 4 barrels of siphoned gas in it. The truck lit up and sent fire and smoke everywhere.

"Well, not my strategy of choice, but more successful than usual." I said with a bit of pride in my voice.

Just as I was walking away three guys with guns came running out of the smoke and started shooting at me.

"God damn it why can't anything go smoothly!" I wasn't exactly surprised. Few of my missions didn't end with me either being chased at gun point, stabbed, beaten, or actually shot. The guys chasing me were sloppy, and there aim was mediocre at best. I ran for about half a minute, then jumped in a dumpster when I was out of sight. I heard them run by, and after about five minutes I decided it was safe and got out.

"This is gotta stop, whats the point of making a difference anymore." I tried to pretend I could change things, but things were beyond terrible. Earth was polluted, filled with crime, and completely void of any natural beauty. The only reason I became a self proclaimed super hero was because I didn't have any education past high school, and I ended up on the streets without a job as a result. I decided I wasn't going to break the law to make ends meat, that wasn't me. So I decided that since my own life didn't have purpose, I would try to improve everybody elses.

Anyways I'm rambling. You may be wondering how I survived without any income for the past six years. I've been living off of $200,000 that I was given for donating a blood sample for some government program. I didn't know what it was for and frankly I didn't care, it was five years ago and I had already been living on my own for a year when I did it, I needed the money. I was supposed to do something in the near future , but Its been five years. I think the governments forgot about me, just like they forgot all the planets problems.

I walked in to my apartment, it was cold and smelt bad. However as soon as I walked in something caught my eye. A letter placed on my table. Someone put a letter on my table, strange but I chose not to think about it. It was labeled Important notice, RDA I knew the name, they were the company that ran the mining operation on Pandora. I didn't know much about them, however I was intrigued so I opened the letter.

"Dear Mr. Striker. We are glad to inform you that we have a great offer for you. Several years ago you participated in an experiment, the purpose of this experiment was to determine whether or not you were capable of being a part of the AVATAR program. Your DNA was perfect and we would be happy to make you a part of the team. You will be given an Avatar body, with it you will join a team of our finest scientists (including the renowned Doctor Augustine) and explore the jungles of Pandora. You'll be making a difference, as well as plenty of money. Please contact us so we may prepare you a cryo chamber on the next ship. Thank you, RDA."

I was shocked. I was finally gonna get to make a difference. I was finally gonna see something other than skies of pollutants and oceans of waste. I was finally gonna get to leave my life of poverty and misfortune behind.

There was only one thing I could say. "I'm going to Pandora!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Pandora

Okay so here's my second chapter. Here the two hero's meet as the stage is set for some epic stuff to happen. Please continue reviewing, your feedback tells me that people are actually reading this, and that makes me feel really good. I promise that things will start getting good real soon, but it is essential that I make sure that everything is setup good, even if it means that these first few chapters are kind of slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I own only my original story points and the characters I created myself.

A Second Chance

Chapter: 2 Welcome To Pandora

Waking up from cryo definitely wasn't what the science fiction movies made it out to be. I gotta say, it was kinda painful. As soon as I woke up my head felt like someone punched me about eleven times. These thoughts only occupied my mind until I realized what was going on.

I guess were here. I said with a bit of surprise. I knew cryo was going to make the trip feel quick, but I didn't even remember being a sleep.

Suddenly my cryo chambers door started sliding back. I unfastened myself from the cryo bed and went to my locker. Suddenly some doctor started yelling announcements.

"You've been in cryo for five years, nine months, and 22 days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nauseous please use the provided RDA puke bag, we would like to not have to deal with zero gravity throw up." I couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

Still I wasn't here to laugh immaturely at legitimate problems, especially when I myself was feeling a bit sick. To avoid any possible incident I boarded the next shuttle to the planets surface. It was a bit of an awkward ride, I got stuck on a ship filled with military guys. It was kind of uncomfortable, they were all talking about their tours of duty and I just felt out of place. I couldn't relate to them, I never had that feeling of brotherhood you feel for your squad, I never had any body in my life. No friends, no family, nothing to make my previous career choice dangerous to anyone around me. I was a lone wolf and I didn't expect that to change.

Finally the doors of the shuttle opened up and we were prompted to get out immediately. I threw on my exopack, grabbed my bag, and as I was running out I noticed a guy having trouble getting in to his wheel chair.

"Hey dude you want some help?" I said trying to be helpful.

"No, I got this." The guy said with determination. It was a bit inspirational to see a man who had lost his legs maintain so much honor. "Come on special K, do not make me wait for you." The military jack ass from before shouted. I was a bit surprised by his arrogance, but since the guy in the wheel chair didn't really care I decided to let it go. When he did get in his chair I decided to follow him, for two reasons. One, he seemed cool and I wanted to make a good first impression here. Two, I didn't know where I was supposed to go.

As I walked out the people outside continued to insult the guy in the chair. Everything from meals on wheels too hot rod . I could tell this guys didn't care, he wasn't gonna let these idiots get him down. I decided to introduce myself.

"My names Jake, Jake Marcus Striker." I said trying to sound friendly. He replied chuckling. "I'm Jake too, Jake Sully." I laughed a bit at the coincidence. He told me he was here to be in the Avatar program, when I told him I was there for the same reason he told me I had to go to a military briefing before joining my team.

After sitting through 15 minutes of some military big shot rant about how dangerous this place was, I went to join my team. I was assigned too Dr. Augustine's team. Before I got there however I was supposed to meet the rest of my crew and check out my Avatar. When I got there I was surprised to see that Jake was also on my team. "Hey man, looks like were gonna be working together." I said excitedly. "I guess so. Dude check this out, pretty cool huh." He gestured toward the Avatars.

I looked at mine like a kid who had just opened the thing he wanted more than anything else at Christmas. Suddenly some dude came up behind me. "Amazing aren't they." I looked at him a little surprised. "Sorry I'm norm, Norm Spellman. I'm here to conduct scientific research here on Pandora. I'm also you and Jake's new partner." I was pretty happy to meet a couple friendly faces after years of solo work and getting shanked by junkies. "It's good to meet you Norm, the names Jake Striker. Is there anyone else I should meet?" He replied pretty quick. "Well you already met Jake. Doctor Max Powell is in charge of monitoring the Avatar's growth. And Grace is the chief of the team, you'll meet her in a second."

We were walking down to the link room, me, Jake and, Norm. When all of the sudden Augustine popped out of nowhere and looked at me like I had just shot someone. Jake tried to introduce himself when she snapped at us. "Okay listen real good Jake. I don't need you, I need your brother, the trained scientist. And you, Mr. Striker. I read your file. You had no job for six years, were constantly in the hospital for reported knife and bullet wounds, and have no science training of any kind. Just who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Thankfully Jake answered for both of us. "Listen doc, my brothers dead, I know that's a big inconvenience for you, but your gonna have to deal with it. Secondly this guy here probably has more survival experience than any of us. He lived on his own since he was a kid, so once again, deal with it." I sighed when Grace decided to back off.

On my way back to the link room I decided to thank Jake for having my back. "Thanks dude, I can tell she was really hoping for two science nerds. Anyways I'm gonna get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. Colonel said we gotta a special mission to do, can you talk to him and just tell me what it is in the morning." He looked back at me. "Sure no problem." I had one last thing to say to him before he went off. "Hey Jake, thanks. You ever need anything you just tell me. Striker's got your back."


	3. Chapter 3: First Day as an Avatar

Okay, so this is the last chapter where I'm going to be setting up the story. After this I'm gonna start making things a lot more entertaining and a lot more epic. If your still with me up to here I'm glad to say the next chapter will be where Jake and Striker have a bit of a run in with the dangers of Pandora. Trust me it's about to get good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I own only my original story points and the characters I created myself.

A Second Chance Chapter: 3 First Day as an Avatar

"So there I was, surrounded by three guys with pipes and baseball bats. I was cornered in an alley, and these guys knew I was the one who blew up there narcotics lab. So I pulled out my machete and cut off the first guys arm! Then I took the guys arm and threw it at the other guy, while he was distracted I picked up his weapon and took out the other two guys at the same time! The two guys suffered some blunt trauma from getting whacked on the head, and the other dude doesn't have his left arm, but I think he wont be needing it in prison." I finished telling my story and looked at Jake and Norm, who had their jaws dropped.

"Holy shit dude, that's some epic stuff!" Said Norm with a look of total amazement on his face.

"Are you kidding me? Your telling me that you've been living on earth for the past 6 years as a vigilante super hero?" Jake said apparently unconvinced by my story.

"I'm telling you dude, I killed three attack dogs with my bare hands!" I said frustrated (but not surprised) that Jake didn't believe my story.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Said Jake with a smug smile.

We were suddenly greeted by the sight of every ones favorite unhappy scientist, Grace. She was obviously angry we were late for our first linking and she didn't try to hide it.

"All three of you are late. If you don't get your asses moving right now I swear to God I will put my cigarette out in your breakfast."

"How do we know you haven't already." Jake's remark made everyone laugh, that is until Grace responded.

"You don't, but I think its better if you don't think about it."

After that we all headed straight for the link center. None of us really felt like eating anymore.

We got to the link room and I had a sudden thought. What am I doing? I had read part of a manual that told me I would be driving this alien body, but other than that I was completely clueless.

"So Augustine, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" I tried to sound sincere, this question was definitely going to annoy her.

"You and Jake are going to be our security escort while me and Norm conduct research. Just stick with us and don't do anything too stupid." She said, a little less annoyed than I thought she would be.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a machete and an assault rifle." She looked at me funny, but nodded. I guess that was standard equipment for security escort.

We got to the link room and me and Norm hopped in to our link beds. I heard Jake talking to Augustine just before I went out.

"So you and Striker thought you would just come here, to the most hostile environment know to man and see how it went? What was going through your heads?"

"Striker's been living in hell for at least five years. And frankly I was pretty sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do."

I laughed then blacked out. As my vision slowly returned I lifted my arms, which were blue. I got up then looked at my reflection. I was ten feet tall, I had a giant neural cord coming out of my head, and I was blue.

"Holy crap, this is so epic!" That was all I could say cause when I looked over I saw Jake getting up and running out the door, ignoring the science teams demands for him to sit down.

"Hey wait for me!" I said chasing after Jake and Norm. It was incredible. Jake looked like he was having the time of his life, and he was just running. I could tell this meant a lot to him. Eventually the three of us ran in to Grace who was way more up beat than usual.

"Well you three seem to at least know what your doing." She said with a smile.

"This is incredible." Jake just stared at his feet, with nothing to say.

"I cant believe it man. I got a tail! I don't know why, but I've always wanted a tail." Its true I have always wanted a tail.

Grace decided it was time to get serious again. "Well lets get going. The rest of the day were going to be training."

The whole rest of the day was exhausting. We practiced running, climbing, every single movement drill I could think of. We ran an obstacle course that basically killed me, and we did it about eleven times. Me and Jake practiced shooting. By the end of the day I was exhausted. Jake on the other hand loved every single last minute of it. I guess losing your legs really makes you appreciate things in life, especially when you get them back.

We went back to the cabin where our Avatars slept. I was pretty excited cause tomorrow we were all gonna go out on our first field mission. "So, you guys ready for the wild jungles of Pandora?" I said making it apparent I was excited.

"You have no idea, If you think this was cool just wait til you get out there. It's like nothing you've ever seen back on earth." Said Norm even more excited than me.

Jake Sully didn't say a word. He just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he could walk again. He was the last one to unlink.

We were all in a good mood. Tomorrow was going to be our first day out in the jungles of Pandora. We knew it was gonna be epic. Boy were we right...

(Thanks for reading. Please review. It means a lot, and it will make writing these a lot more meaningful. More chapters coming soon!)


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Jungle!

Hey every body, here's the fourth chapter of my story. I took a bit of a break because I haven't been getting many reviews, but I'm back with my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

(Please enjoy, and review. It makes my day and lets me know what the reader wants. I'm open to suggestions and criticism, especially regarding my grammar which I know isn't the best.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I own only my original story points and the characters I created myself.

A Second Chance

Chapter: 4, Welcome To the Jungle!

Me, Jake, Norm, and Grace were all on a scorpion heading deep in to the jungles of Pandora. Me and Jake were supposed to be security detail, They gave us assault rifles that could probably kick a humans arm off from the recoil, and upon my request I was given a machete. It was going to be an important day, but I didn't really know what to expect.

"So what are we going to be seeing out here?" I asked Grace.

"I told you. Me and Norm are going to be taking samples from the local trees. We need to know more about how the forest works." She said, confusing me.

"How the forest works? What exactly are you talking about?" I could sense she was becoming annoyed.

"From what we know, we believe that the there is some sort of electro chemical connection between the trees. Imagine it like a giant computer network, the Na'vi can access this network and upload and download information from it." She said. I was surprised that I couldn't understand the reasonably well explained statement she had just made.

"Okay, so the trees are connected... some how. And the Na'vi can use them like giant computer hard drives?" I asked, still confused.

"Basically, yes." I was still pretty confused, but I got the gist of it.

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom. "Get ready to go guys, were touching down in 30 seconds." It was our pilot, Trudy Chacon.

Jake seemed very excited. "Okay lets do this!"

We hit the ground and Jake was the first one out. He immediately started pointing his assault rifle everywhere, scoping out the area. I didn't know what the hell he was doing, I was never in the military. On top of that I wasn't even fairly experienced with guns. My years of vigilantism left me extremely experienced with melee weapons, close quarters combat, running, climbing, and most importantly improvising. However the only time I used guns was when I found one on a dead drug dealer I just executed with a machete, and I discarded it as quickly as I could. I couldn't get caught, I couldn't make a big difference in prison and guns were easy to trace.

I let Jake take point, I would back him up if things got bad, but I would make sure to seize the first chance I got to do some machete work.

"Okay Doc, lead the way. Me and Jake will cover you." I said.

Suddenly Norm interjected. "Okay I'm getting confused calling you both Jake, Striker can we call you something else?"

Then Jake had a light bulb moment. "Why don't we call you Striker?"

I paused for a second. "Striker, Striker, Striker. I am Striker. I like it, no, I LOVE IT!"

"Okay, from now on your Jake, and your Striker." Norm made sure we both got it.

Augustine chimed in, pissed off. "Okay if you three are done acting like kids and giving each other nick names, we got work to do."

"Alright, lets go... do some science." Said Jake cocking his gun.

"Just remember Jake, once that bullets left the chamber, there's no taking it back." Jake seemed like a good guy, but I didn't know how trigger happy he was, and I didn't want him doing something he would regret. I knew a thing or too about making careless mistakes, but that's a story for another time. His nod of recognition was enough to know he had at least acknowledged what I just said.

We walked for awhile, eventually we got to a clearing and Grace and Norm decided to take some samples. Jake started to wander off and I followed him.

"Hey dude where are you going?" I said, a bit confused by him wandering away.

"Just checking things out." He started touching these weird barrel flowers, and when he did they disappeared in to the ground.

"Are you sure about that? The doc said not to touch anything." I said, cautious.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He continued to touch them, until they all disappeared at once and a giant dinosaur with a hammer head appeared, very pissed off.

"Nice work." I said sarcastically. He pointed his gun at it and was about to shoot, when suddenly Norm and Augustine showed up.

"Don't shoot, you'll only piss him off." Said Grace, trying to sound calm.

Jake tried to sound confident. "What do I do, dance with it?"

"Its a territorial threat display, just stand your ground. There's no way your bullets will pierce his armored skin." Grace made it very clear that shooting it would be a very bad idea.

Then Jake did something so stupid I was kind of impressed. He Charged the damn thing.

"RAHHH!"

Then all of the sudden it stopped in its tracks. Jake then started taunting the thing, I couldn't help but be amused.

"Oh yeah that's right! Who's bad? Yeah why don't you get your punk ass back to mommy, you ain't got nothing! Yeah why don't you come back with some of your friends!"

Then out of no where a Thanator jumped out in front of us. This thing was pissed and it wasn't backing off. I only had one thing to say.

"Oh shit."

Well this was just great. I thought that after six years of fighting crime on the streets I had fought everything, I fought drug dealers, assassins, mercenary's, psychopaths, even a wide variety of animals. Never in my life had I ever seen something like this. It was like a combination of a tiger and a wolf, and it was pissed. I took one look at this thing and I instantly knew what I had to do.

"Come on Jake, we gotta get the shit out of here!"

We started running, but this thing was right on our tails (literally) and I had no where to go. No alley ways I could use to get away. No buildings I could scale to lose it. No dumpsters to hide in. This was an environment I was completely unused to. Hell, not many people on earth have even seen a tree. All I could I do was run, well I wasn't the only one.

"Well Jake, you know what I think? I think you were wrong! I don't think you knew what you were doing!" I said pissed.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"Sorry! Your sorry? There's a giant tiger thing chasing us, that will probably end up killing us, but its okay because your sorry!" I said, sarcastically.

"What happened to The Great Jake Marcus Striker? The guy that slaughtered a room full of armed mercenary's with nothing but a machete! The guy who killed three guard dogs by ripping out their throats!"

"I never fought something like this! One time a tiger was chasing me and I got away from it by running up a building! There are no buildings to run up!" Before I could argue with him any longer, I saw a tree trunk that I could fit under. "Jake over there!"

We jumped underneath it, me and Jake started shooting at the thanator, but our bullets just didn't stop it. "This is why I hate guns!" I angrily threw my gun at the ground and ran. Jake followed behind me realizing that shooting this thing wasn't going to do anything.

The thing grabbed Jake as we were running out, but Jake unlatched his backpack and ran away. We finally got to a waterfall where we could make our escape. Jake jumped and got away, I wasn't so lucky. The thanator jumped on me, I don't know what happened, I went in to a rage.

"That's It! I'm done with your bull shit, you stupid F#king cat!" I rolled out from underneath the thing and grabbed my machete. I jumped on top of it, and with one epic move I stabbed my machete all the way through the things head. I just stood there, looking at the now dead creature I had killed. "You were a noble enemy my brother, but I did what I had to do... to survive." I started walking forward, all the while looking at the great beast I had just killed. Unfortunately I was to focused on the thanator's body to realize that I was actually stepping off a cliff into the lake that Jake jumped in to in order to get away.

When I climbed out of the water and in to the jungle where Jake had been I was surprised to find that he was actually laughing.

"I gotta say Striker, I'm pretty impressed you killed that thing."

"So you saw that? Yeah, I was pissed." I said proudly.

"Well as cool as it was we gotta face facts. Were stranded, we need to find some place safe before it gets too dark."

Jake was right, we didn't know what the hell was out there, and the last thing I wanted was to get killed by some other alien animal. "Okay lets go. You still got ammunition for your gun?"

"uhh yeah, I lost it." He said.

"Great..."

We walked through the forest for several hours. Jake had a spear he made and I had my trusty machete. We continued walking for a while, trying to figure out a way out of the mess we were in. It would be a while before anything big happened.

Neytiri's POV

"I see them. That one has a spear, and the one with the knife was the one who killed the thanator." I said, angered and mildly impressed at the same time.

"Neytiri, I am not sure that we are to kill them. Could it be that these sky people might be different?" Said Ninat. She was my friend and she was understandably merciful, but these sky people were getting too close to Home tree and I couldn't risk putting the clan in danger.

"Ninat, we must keep the clan safe, and there is no way that we can allow them to get any closer to Home tree. It must be done."

Ninat wasn't going to give up that easy. "Neytiri, no Na'vi has ever killed a thanator single handed and lived. I don't think we should kill them without more knowledge."

"Ninat, they are sky people, they are intruding on sacred ground, and they are getting dangerously close to Home tree." I was getting angry, the sky people were starting to get ahead of us.

"Neytiri, I can't help but think that you are still angry at the death of your sister. I understand that it must have been difficult, but if it's affecting your judgment I need to make sure your not doing something you'll regret." She said.

"Sylwanin's death has nothing to do with this. They are dangerous and untrustworthy." Ninat could be right, I may have been doing this because of Sylwanin's death, but they were dangerous. Also, I knew I wouldn't regret killing skypeople.

"Very well. If you think this is the right thing to do, I wont question you anymore." She said disappointed.

I notched my arrow and got ready to end the dreamwalkers life, while Ninat took aim as well. Then all of the sudden I saw something drifting down towards our arrows, two seeds of the sacred tree landed on the tips of our arrows. We watched them, waiting for something to happen, then they just flew away.

I decided to let them live, but I was not done watching them.

"Come, we must follow them."

Striker's POV

"Jake lets go, your hearing things." I said. Jake started talking about hearing people talking.

"I'm telling you Striker, I heard someone talking." He said.

"Jake the jungles getting to your head. Now you need stop being afraid of irrational things. There are plenty of real things to be afraid of, like getting eaten by one of those mega cats, or being ripped to shreds by one of those big flying things we saw, or being lost forever..." Suddenly Jake cut me off.

"Okay I get it. Ill drop it." He said, clearly more uncomfortable than he was before.

As we continued walking I realized me and Jake hardly knew each other. It was unusual I got along with him considering his mysterious military history. I wasn't a big fan of what the military was doing back on Earth, but that's a story for later.

"So Jake, what exactly did you do in the military? I mean before your... injury."

Jake was silent for a moment. "Well, I was a marine, obviously. I specialized in reconnaissance work. My team was sent in to gather Intel on enemy forces and sites before the main force moved in."

I was intrigued. "What kind of Intel?"

"A lot of stuff. The top priority was identifying the exact level of fire power it would take to bring down the enemy. After that we looked for specific weaknesses, like which buildings were the most vulnerable, or what could cause the most problems for the enemy if it was blown up. Finally we made sure there was absolutely no chance of civilian casualty's, if there was we made sure we got the civilians out before we pulled a trigger."

The last part made me feel relieved. A lot of soldiers back on earth had become puppets for their CO's, completely unaware (or just plain unconcerned) with the destruction they caused. At least he hadn't lost his humanity.

"That's good to hear Jake. Remember, no matter what some ass hole officer tells you, you always have a choice. No matter who makes the call, no matter what the situation is, you always have a choice."

Jake looked at me confused. "I take it there's a reason for your distrust with the military, as well as that overly dramatic quote?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, but that's a story for another time. Right now lets focus on surviving."

As I said that me and Jake were brought back to reality by the unpleasant sound of wolves, viper wolves to be exact.

"Umm Striker, how did it get so dark so fast? And where did all these viper wolves come from?"

By the time he said that I had already unsheathed my machete. "You know what Jake? I think its about time I show you why they call me 'The Striker' ."

Jake stood in a combat stance with his spear. "I'm right with you Striker."

(Thanks for reading, if you got time a quick review would be much appreciated. The next chapter will involve Striker and Jake's first encounter with the indigenous. Also I would say sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but nobody's reading these anyways LOL! P.S. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I need something to make people want to keep reading.)


End file.
